Don't Stop Believing
by twinners519
Summary: Morgead hears the song on the radio  non Glee one , and goes around telling the Daybreakers to "Don't Stop Believing". Will it get annoying? To some, yes. Yes it does. OneShot! Oh, and we don't own Don't Stop Believing!


**Hey! It's Kimberkids and GallagherGirlMacey! (: Yuppers, we made a shared account! **

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own (sadly) Night World, L.J. Smith does.**

Morgead was getting a bottle of blood when the radio put on a song.

"Don't stop believing," The radio burst out into a song Morgead loved. Morgead hummed along to the very catchy beat. Before he knew it, he was singing and dancing along to it.

Morgead danced up the stairs , only tripping a couple of times, and went into his and Jez's room.

"Ugh! Stupid goddessdamn video game! I'll never beat it." Jez complained.

"Jez, I got some advice…"

"What?" Jez asked Morgead, annoyed.

"DON'T STOP BELIEVING!" Morgead sang and spun.

She threw a pillow at him, sending him flying into the door.

"… Don't stop believing…" Morgead quietly said, looking up at an angry Jez.

"Morgead, I'm not in the mood for your songs."

"Technically, it's not my song, its Journey's."

"I'm not in the mood for your _technicalities_," Jez fumed.

"Don't stop believing," he mumbled to himself and then realized Jez heard.

"Morgead! I have a damn headache! Don't piss me off!"

"I'm sorry! It's just so catchy. You just _have_ to sing along!"

"That's it! I'm kicking you out of MY room for now!" Jez yelled.

"No! Please don't! I'll be good!" Jez rose her eyebrows.

"Don't stop believing," Morgead really quietly said.

"Get! Out!" Morgead ran out as fast as he could.

Morgead ran over to the music room to see Poppy and James mourning.

"What happened?" Morgead asked.

"Our- favourite- band- stopped- writing- MUSIC!" Poppy sobbed.

"DON'T! STOP! BELIEIVING!" Morgead sang to them.

"Don't sing to us when we are upset! Especially when we're upset about music!" James yelled.

"Don't stop believing…?" Morgead really quietly said.

"That's it! OUT! NOW! I'm really upset about this, and you're not helping!" Poppy exclaimed.

"DON'T STOP BELIEVING! DON'T STOP BELIEVING! DON'T STOP-"

"OUT! NOW!" James screamed.

"Come on guys! Work the strut! Spin around! Shake your hips! Show 'em what you got!" Morgead instructed while showing them the moves.

Poppy started doing it, until James grabbed her and hauled her out of the room.

"Humph!" Morgead humphed **(Teehee XD)** and ran out of the room to follow the soulmate couple.

"Morgead, I'm warning you. Leave. Us. Alone. Now." James threatened.

"Streetlight! People!" Morgead sang.

Poppy turned around furiously and started doing ninja moves that Rashel taught her.

"AHHHH!" Morgead screamed while running out to find someone else to annoy.

He ran into the backyard, spotting Ash and Mary-Lynnette training.

"I'm going to lose!" Mare shouted as she ducked.

"DON'T! STOP! BELIEEEEEEEEEEEEEVING!" Morgead told/screamed to her.

Turning around, the soulmate couple faced Morgead.

"Morgead? You okay?" Mare asked,

"Morgead is always weird, Mare." Ash told her.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Morgead glared at Ash.

"Well you were singing."

"Don't… Stop… Believing…" Morgead hummed.

Ash rose an eyebrow at Morgead, distracted, and then Mary-Lynnette jumped on top of Ash, knocking him down.

"Yeah! You got him! I _told_ you that you could beat him! Now punch him! Right in the stomach!" Morgead cheered on.

Mare just looked up, got off of Ash and walked away, smiling with pride.

Ash glared at Morgead. Morgead ignored him and went off to find another Daybreaker.

As he was walking by the pool, he saw Thea and Eric ready to jump in the pool.

"I jump first, then you jump. Whoever makes the most waves wins!" Eric yelled.

"You are SO on!" Thea said.

Eric jumped in the pool, making a lot of waves.

"Damn, I'm never going to beat you!"

Morgead knew it was his time. "DON'T STOP BELIEVING!"

They looked at Morgead.

"DON'T STOP BELIEVING!"

"Shut up, Morgead." Eric said.

"HEY! He's trying to HELP ME!" Thea disciplined.

"YEAH! YOU TELL HIM!" Morgead encouraged.

Thea happily obeyed.

Now that they're done, who else can I sing too? Morgead thought as he bumped into Gillian and David. Aha!

"I'm never going to be able to whistle!" Gillian complained.

"Yes, you can! Just put your mouth into the position," David instructed, whistling.

"I AM! BUT IT'S NOT WORKING!" Gillian sniffled.

"Don't stop believing," Morgead sang to her, hitting the notes perfectly.

"Umm…" Gillian giggled.

"Just a small town girl, learning how to whistle!" Morgead started singing, changing the lyrics up a bit.

Smiling, Gillian looked at David. "I never thought I'd see the day Morgead would help someone learn to whistle."

David glared at Morgead. "You think he's doing a better job?"

"She took the Daybreak train, wanting to find help!" Morgead stomped to the beat.

Gillian started to nod her head along.

"That's it!" Morgead encouraged. "You can do it! Just try your best."

There was a very dramatic silence as Gillian got her lips into position. Taking the best deep breath she could while Morgead did silent cheers (to make it more dramatic, of course), she let the air out and created a beautiful sound.

Nah, we're joking, it was just a beginners whistle.

"Yeah! You did it! 'Cause you didn't stop believing! Woo!" Morgead spun in circles.

"Yes!" Gillian turned to see an upset David. "What's wrong?"

Morgead left before any blame could be put on him.

"We're going to kick your sorry little asses!" Rashel shouted at Quinn and Thierry.

"Psh, we are AMAZING at Yukor, Honey, so I doubt it." Quinn shouted back at her.

"CRAP! I HAVE THE SUCKIEST HAND! WE'RE GOING TO LOSE, RASHEL!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Don't stop believing!" Morgead once again sang.

"Morgead, I've heard you've been annoying the Daybreakers by singing that…?" Thierry questioned.

"Eh, they're just jealous that I HAVE A SCARF AND THEY DON'T!" Morgead quoted Dale from Chip and Dale the Rescue Rangers and whipped a pretend scarf behind his back.

"Morgead… Jez told me you were over Chip and Dale," Rashel said.

"Shh! Don't tell her!" He whispered.

"She's right behind you…" Thierry pointed.

Morgead screamed a very high pitch scream and ran away from the others.

"Yes! We won!" He heard Hannah yell.

Hah! Knew she shouldn't have stopped believing! Morgead thought.

Hmm, Morgead wondered. Who next?

Delos and Maggie walked by, arguing about something. Hehe.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Morgead asked as casually as possible. Or he hoped that casual was hands behind his back and whistling.

Maggie looked suspiciously at Morgead, but Delos must've thought that was casual. "I will never work a cell phone, but Maggie thinks I will."

"You know what this calls for?" Morgead asked Maggie.

Maggie smiled and at the same time they both burst out into Don't Stop Believing. "DON'T STOP BELIEVNIG!"

"Huh?" Delos was confused.

"Just a prince-y boy, livin' in a MODERN world! He took the horse carriage all the way to Circle Daybreak!"

Delos backed up into the wall.

~Meanwhile!~

Keller was walking through the halls with Galen. They were both very bored.

"Hey, what's that singing?" Galen asked her.

"Sounds like…" Keller scrunched her nose. "Morgead and Maggie singing Don't Stop Believing Delos Style!"

"How you know this," Galen muttered to himself than said out loud. "Let's join them!"

Keller shrugged. "What else is there to do?"

~Back To Morgead!~

"Just a modern girl, walking everywhere! She saw the horse carriage, and gave the Prince a cell phone!"

Soon all the other Daybreakers burst into the room. They joined in singing and dancing.

Delos was scared.

"DON'T STOP BELIEVING!"

**So, do you like it? **

**We're going to add more one shots later, but most likely not a multi-chapter story until later on. (:**

**REVIEW!**

**WARNING: Once this song is stuck in your head… Well, let's hope you like it…**

**DON'T STOP BELIEVING! XD**


End file.
